Gamari Horse Mother
Gamari Horse Mother is a ritual in which a hero enters the Godplane to reenact the myth of Hippogriff Reborn. Benefits Failing a section may prevent certain options from showing up, while others may only appear if you make certain choices and succeed at them. * Horses * Protection for our existing horses * Strengthening of the hero’s abilities (increases Combat and Leadership) * A magical treasure . This can be the Gamari Blanket or other Gamari based treasure. * War magic against imperial foes. * A flying horse. Note: This option is unlocked by choices outside the ritual, by asking for lore in Pure Horse Offer or Winged Horse Breeder. * Make some clans believe in Cenala. Note: Must succeed with Hyalor's Long Ride in ritual and spread Cenala Revelation to have this option. Might also require Hyalor shrine with vines Sprouting Shrine event. * Progressing to a point in the ritual that does something bad to Samnal will offend wheels who attend. (They still can potentially aid the ritual though) Quester The quester must be female, and should ideally be a worshipper of Gamari with high Leadership and Combat. As with all rituals, the hero's success depends on choosing options that match her skills, not on simply faithfully reenacting the myth. Note: Sacred Time magic allocation can help with several options. Walkthrough The best path through the ritual will depend on your quester's skills and the overall situation of the clan. Also, if you managed to get Wheels to help with the ritual, they will be annoyed with you if you then choose options that are particularly hostile to Samnal. Dialogue recalls that before the horse goddess became Gamari, she fought many enemies, accompanied by her easily distracted comrade Yamsur. To win the trust and attention of Gamari, which foe does battle? War Magic aids choices that choose an enemy to fight in this section. #Maran Gor, shaker of the earth. Combat based choice. Use if Nyalda was your first god. '' #Urox, a bullying Ram. ''Combat Based. Use if Ram ancestral enemy. '' #Zorak Zoran, a hungering troll. ''Combat Based. Use if Troll ancestral enemy. '' #Instead of fighting, inspire Yamsur to do his duty. ''Leadership choice vs Confidence test that can be added with Harmony Magic ---- passes into the blur of the Gods War, where everything happens at once. Abruptly she finds herself again in the presence of Gamari, but at another point in the story. Now in the familiar form of a horse, Gamari is ridden by Hyalor, ancestor of the Riders. Enraged by the loss of her old form, she bucks and attempts to throw him off. How does help the goddess to see the glory of her new self, accepting Hyalor as a worthy companion? #Sing a song satirizing the fecklessness of her previous ally, Yamsur. Singing vs Credulity test. Likely Leadership + Lore choice. Aided by Harmony magic. Success can reveal who Hyalor's father is. '' #Tell her that alliance with Hyalor will give rise to a new people. ''WedCultures vs Skepticism test. Likely Diplomacy + Lore based choice. Aided by Harmony magic. '' #Thank her for the many great deeds she will enable. ''Oration vs Skepticism test. Possibly Leadership + Lore based choice. Aided by Harmony magic. #Warn her that the sneaking god Samnal plans to chain her to a chariot. Mythology vs Confidence test. Likely Magic + Lore based choice. Aided by Diplomacy Magic. ---- Hyalor and Gamari come to an accord. She performs the birthing miracle, bringing into being many fine mares and stallions. Then sees Samnal, who is to the Wheels what Hyalor is to Riders, sneak up and try to bind Gamari with his fearsome chains. #Appeal to Elmal, governor of the golden city. Lore based choice vs Resentment. Aided by Harmony magic. This option does not always appear. #Attack him. Combat based choice vs Duel test. War Magic aids choice. Failure can lead to your quester's death. '' #Rouse Hyalor’s kin and companions against him. ''Leadership based choice vs Fear test. Harmony Magic aids choice. Does not always appear. #Trick him into taking one of Gamari’s daughters instead. Deception vs Skepticism test. Likely Bargaining and Leadership. Possibly negative to Gamari but can still pass you through the section. Diplomacy magic aids choice. '' ---- After Gamari allies with Hyalor, leading to the foundation of the Riders as a people, she performs many miracles. Which of these does assist? #Running circles around false suns. ''CombatLore vs Foreigners - Likely Lore + Combat based choice. War Magic aids. #Giving us kumis. Food vs Divine test. Harmony Magic aids choice. #Slaying Alkothi demons. Combat vs Duel Test. War Magic aids choice. #Teaching us to ride. CombatLore vs Bullheadedness - Likely Lore + Combat based choice. War Magic aids. '' #Hyalor’s Long Ride. Mythology vs Elusiveness test. - Likely Lore + Magic based choice. Exploration Magic aids choice. 'Note:' This may depend on believing in and visiting Cenala with a mission. Success here can sometimes get a Happy Ancestor's blessing if you meet Basikan in the ritual'' Category:Ritual Category:Ride Like the Wind